Datei:Forget You Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Forget You by Cee Lo Green is featured in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly Holliday and New Directions. Kurt brings Holly in as the substitute Glee Club director while Will is out sick. She comes in and the Glee Club is immediately mystified by her laid back demeanor. She sings this song after she asks them what kind of music they'd like to sing for Sectionals, a question that isn't asked of them very often by Will. Only Rachel, who was not at all impressed by Holly's "cool teacher" act, decided not to participate in the performance, but her mind changes afterwards. LYRICS: Holly (Santana, Brittany and Quinn): I see you driving round town With the guy I love And I'm like forget you (Hooh hoo!) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like Forget you and forget him too Saying if I was richer I'd still be with ya Oh ain't that some shhh Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh Holly: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you (Hooh hoo!) Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's an Xbox And I'm more an Atari But the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool That falls in love with you Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ooh, she's a gold digger (Holly: Well) Just thought you should know it Holly (Santana, Brittany and Quinn): Ooh, ooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like forget you (Hooh hoo!) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like forget you And forget him too Saying if I was richer I'd still be with ya Now ain't that some shhh Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh Holly (Santana, Brittany and Quinn): And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you (Hooh hoo!) Now I know That I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep ya Trying to please ya 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap I pity the fool That falls in love with you Brittany, Quinn and Santana: Ooh, she's a gold digger (Holly: Well) Just thought you should know it Holly (Santana, Brittany and Quinn): Ooh ooh, I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate you right now I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like Forget you (Hooh hoo!) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like Forget you and forget him too Sayin' if I was richer I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shhh Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh Holly: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you Mercedes and Artie: Now baby, baby, baby, Why'd you wanna, wanna Hurt me so bad? Santana, Brittany and Quinn with New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad (Mercedes: So bad, yeah) (Artie: Ohh!) Mercedes and Artie: I tried to tell my mamma But she told me, "This is one for your dad" Santana, Brittany and Quinn with New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad (Mercedes: Yes she did) (Artie: Yes she did!) Uh! (Holly: Why?) Uh! (Holly: Why?) Uh! (Holly: Why, baby. baby?) Uh! Holly: I love you I still love you (Santana: Heh!) Holly with New Directions: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like Forget you (Brittany and Quinn: Hooh hoo!) (Santana: Forget you, ooh yeah) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like (Santana: Ooh) Forget you and forget him too (Santana: Oh, baby) Sayin' if I was richer I'd still be with ya (Santana: Yeah, you) Now ain't that some shhh Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh (Santana: Oooh!) Holly with New Directions: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a (Santana: Wish you the best) Forget you (Santana: You ohh ohh ohh!) Kategorie:Videos